


Why Alm's Team is Superior

by Kunoichirin



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Gray and Tobin are a couple, M/M, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunoichirin/pseuds/Kunoichirin
Summary: Gray and Tobin used to fight over Claire, but a while ago figured out that they loved each other. Now they work together to light up team Alm I  the midst of war.





	Why Alm's Team is Superior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My_bro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_bro/gifts).



> I did this instead of sleeping. I'll admit, I was laughing through most of this because this story just wrote itself. Claire doesn't die, don't worry, I just used get as an example to show that Tobin and Gray both used to be in love with her.

The bandits were almost upon her. Claire ran, trying to escape her pursuers. But they were too fast. Running was pointless, for they were always three feet behind her. A tree root snagged her foot, causing her to trip. 

"Help!" Claire called out. "Won't a knight in shining armor save me?"

As the bandits reached for her, an arrow shot between them. Was her prince charming here to save her? 

"What the- there's a note attached." One of the bandits realized, plucking the piece of parchment from the arrow. He read aloud. "'If you were expecting your prince charming, I'm sorry, he's with his boyfriend.' Oh my. You really don't have very reliable friends, do you."

"No." Claire sighed. "I really don't. Just... take my purse and go away."

* * *

Team Alm was now following Lukas into enemy territory. For their final mission before meeting the rest of the deliverance, they would be infiltrating an enemy base. 

"Now, the key is to stay hidden. Who wants to go?" Lukas asked. 

"I'll go!" Tobin and Gray said at the same time. 

"Good, both of you can go." Lukas smiled. "Don't disappoint us. When they have their guards down, give us a signal."

"Yessir!" Tobin saluted eagerly.

"We won't let you down!" Gray added. 

Together, the two snuck past the enemy defences with ease. The couple had been together for only a short amount of days, but were the one thing lighting up the whole adventure. The two were like peas in a pod. And everyone knew it.

A group of brigands was now in their sight, arguing and yelling over one another. "Wow, they really can't work together, can they." Gray whispered.

"Guess not." Tobin shrugged.

When the brigands had finally agreed on whatever they were arguing about, they quieted down. "Alright then." one of the brigands barked. "Now, I have come up with a master plan to take over all of Valentia."

As the brigands were cheering, Tobin whispered "I don't think they realize how stupid that idea is. Rigel is way out of their league."

"You see these forts?" the brigand pointed at a map. "We're gonna crush 'em!"

"Wha-" Tobin scratched the back of his head. "We took a strategic route to take only one keep and took it strategically. How do they even think a bunch of brainless brigands such as themselves can even hope to charge in and take even one fort?"

"Shh!" Gray shushed him, covering him boyfriend's mouth.

The brigands continued with their pathetic- er, "master" plan. "After we take these forts, we unite all brigands to take over Rigel, then work to Zofia. Remember, the deliverance comes last."

The brigands begun cheering. Tobin and Gray started to sneak away. But, clumsy as Gray was, he bumped into a crate. The crate hit the floor with a loud thump. The brigands whirled around and spotted the two lovers.

Thinking quickly, Tobin gave a swift bow. "As you were, gents." the brigands, stupid as they were, shrugged and turned back around. Tobin and Gray took the chance to run. behind them, they heard one of the brigands shout.

"Hey, wait a minute!"

"And that's our cue to keep running." Gray said, taking Tobin by the hand and pulling him forward.

* * *

Lukas tapped his foot impatiently. "What is taking them so long?"

"Give them time." Alm shrugged. "They'll be- oh my gods."

"What-" Lukas turned around to see Gray and Tobin bursting through the gate, chased by a horde of angry brigands.

"MOVE OUTTA THE WAY!!" Gray shouted as he and his bae zoomed past their teammates.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Lukas shouted, running after them. Alm, Faye, Kliff, and Silque joined them. The brigands were still after them, and staying behind would possibly mean death. Maybe.

"Well, we were about to leave, when ONE OF US knocked over a crate!" Tobin called back.

"It was kinda my fault!" Gray sheepishly added.

"Kinda!?" Faye shouted. "Look at the fucking mess you made!" Silque proceeded to spray her with holy water.

"Guys, calm down! We just need to keep running, and we'll be fine!" Alm cried.

"Why are we running?" Kliff asked.

"Because, Kliff, if you haven't noticed, we're being chased by-"

"We could easily defeat them, is what I mean, dumbass." Kliff cut Gray off. Silque then sprayed him with holy water.

"Stop swearing!" Silque shouted.

"SILQUE SHUT UP!!!" the rest of Alm's team shouted as one.

Kliff skid to a stop. "Watch." he held up his tomb (in this, he's a mage), and zapped the entire mob to smithereens. "It's as easy as that."

"Okay, show off." Tobin sighed as the rest of team Alm slowed to a stop.

"Seriously, you're all cowards." Kliff shrugged. Gray just proceeded to tackle him. "Hey! Get off me, you oaf!"

"GRAY WHAT ARE YOU DOING." Tobin growled, clearly jealous.

"Yeah, what are you- ack!" Gray had begun tickling Kliff's ribs, receiving a surprised yelp from the mage. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

"If you're going to be a show off, it's just fun to pay you back." Gray shrugged.

"Nngh..." Kliff bit down on his lip to keep from laughing. "Get off!"

"Gray, stop messing around." Lukas sighed. "Alm, do something."

Alm crouched beside the two wrestling teammates- and joined Gray.

"GYA!!!" Kliff cried, not being able to hold it in. "WHAHAHAYYYY!!!"

"Hm, this is actually pretty fun." Alm laughed.

"DAMMIT!!" Kliff cursed. He reached up and shoved Gray off him, rolling away from his assaulters. "I saved your sorry butts! Why are you so mad at me?!" The mage panted.

"Because it's so fun!" Gray chirped. Tobin stomped over to Gray and threw his arms around him.

"Babe, what have I said about touching other people?" Tobin mumbled into Gray's shoulder.

"I was just-"

"No." Tobin snuggled him.

Gray looked affectionately at his lover, and kissed him lightly on the head. Kliff made a little gagging sound just to show how disgusted he was to see that EVERY FUCKING DAY.

Unfortunately for him, Gray looked Tobin in the eyes, and the two began to chase after Kliff, who had scrambled to his feet, and had already begun sprinting away.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... what did you think? Please comment. It warms my heart and fills me with confidence when I read the comments!


End file.
